User talk:Isabella Chase
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Aisha Dent page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 22:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) How u doing ^-^ Hey just asking as we seem to miss each other, how are you doing on the wiki? Everything going ok? Yeah, i doing fine on the wiki. Just see my new claim 'Stan Gold' and tell me the mistakes. Isabella ChaseIsabella Chase (talk) 09:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok I shall get to it ( And btw to reply to something like this you go to my talkpage and go Re:) Meet me in chat :) question On Aisha Dent, did you use a prize to power up early for the month powers? Cuz if you didn't then you should add under the powers when the month powers will become available, or don't list them at all yet.... Logan Lerman It is clear that you're using Logan Lerman for your character, Stan Gold's WB. It is against the rules to use famous actors without passing a vote in the Image Voting Forum (where the wiki will decided whether the image is alright to keep or if it should be deleted). Also, it is more against the rules to use PJO actors. Please remove the image. Thank you. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Posted Heya there, IzzyBelly! XD Already posted at Aisha's page. I nearly forgot about it XP ~Mathemagical 10:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Prize For having participated in our Adopt a Newb program, you receive the prizes which it gives to the newb participating-- 1 early power up. An early power up allows one char of your to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month powers. Now, there is no need to rush and use it. You can save it for a later character if you wish. When you decide to use it, however, kindly inform me so that I may mark it as "used". Re:Power Up Alright, thank you for informing me. I've noted down that the power up has been used and so, your character now has access to all 3/6/9 month powers. RP Forum Here's the link. =D ~Mathemagical